


Father Figure

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [18]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Mild Language, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You meet Rick again when he suddenly shows up at Beth's doorstep after years of being gone.Needless to say, some feelings slip.





	Father Figure

You just look at the blue spikes from a past long since forgotten. The aging face is different, but the long and lanky body of Rick Sanchez is still the same as ever.

The years don't seem as if they've been the nicest to him, but then again he's a crazy scientist that is almost on a God like level.

Still, you can't help but feel anger and displeasure toward the man, who sat at the dinner table with his family.

Of course Morty and Summer don't remember who he is he's foreign to them. They were far too young to remember him when he left. But not you. You were nearly thirteen when he decided to leave, now you were twenty-three.

You had as much of a life for yourself as a person like yourself could.

You had long since put away the since books that were highly advanced that you had managed to get your hands on thanks to your snooping in Rick's garage when you were younger.

They were in a box in your parent's basement collecting dust by now.

And you had even managed to get into college. It was a miracle by what your parents told everyone. Being a highschool drop out, yet still managing to get a free ride into the best college in the state all because you excelled in science at an incredibly high test score.

But none of that mattered now because the universe decided to take the biggest shit on your life. And that shit was none other than Rick Sanchez.

"Oh, [Name]! Hey! Look whose back!"

Beth said enthusiasticly as she seen you standing in the hallway as you had let yourself into the house. You stood there just looking at Rick as if trying to make heads or tails of his presences.

Rick glanced at you and then did a quick double take.

"Holy shiiiiiit! Kid is that really -- really you!"

Rick said laughing as he looked at you. You felt the anger flare along with his laughter. That same laughter that he would give whenever you impressed him in one way or another.

It made your stomach twist.

"Dad, I know it's been a while, but [Name] here actually got into college! She took a type of scientifical test and scored the highest in the state! They gave her a free ride and everything! Isn't that great!"

Beth said happily. Jerry was sitting at the other end of the table listening to Beth and how happy she was that her father had returned.

Summer was sitting next to Morty and they both sat across from Rick.

The whole family seemed to be having a swell time.

"College huh? W-well you know -- you know my take on -- on school [Name]. So -- so if you -- "

"Oh trust me, yeah, I know Rick. That's why I dropped out of high school because you told me it was a waste of time. So I dropped out and came to study under you. But, we all know how long that lastest!"

You bit back causing Rick's eyes to widen just barely from your bark.

"[Name]!"

Beth gasped watching as you turned on your heels and slammed the front door shut behind you as you left the Smith house.

You didn't plan on returning anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some complaints on spelling errors throughout this series and I'd like to touch up on the subject.
> 
> I tend to write around midnight to two am for this series so there's going to be some spelling mistakes. I also write on my phone which likes to - a LOT of times - correct words - or change them completely - so I don't always catch them. Also, because it's so late I usually don't end up proof reading them until after they're published and it's the next morning so I'm fully awake.
> 
> Regardless if you come across any mistakes please ignore them for the time being because more than likely they'll be fixed within a few days or so.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
